Problem: A sphere is inscribed in a right cone with base radius $12$ cm and height $24$ cm, as shown. The radius of the sphere can be expressed as $a\sqrt{c} - a$ cm. What is the value of $a + c$? [asy]
import three; size(120); defaultpen(linewidth(1)); pen dashes = linetype("2 2") + linewidth(1);
currentprojection = orthographic(0,-1,0.16);
void drawticks(triple p1, triple p2, triple tickmarks) {

draw(p1--p2); draw(p1 + tickmarks-- p1 - tickmarks); draw(p2 + tickmarks -- p2 - tickmarks);
}
real r = 6*5^.5-6;
triple O = (0,0,0), A = (0,0,-24);
draw(scale3(12)*unitcircle3); draw((-12,0,0)--A--(12,0,0)); draw(O--(12,0,0),dashes);
draw(O..(-r,0,-r)..(0,0,-2r)..(r,0,-r)..cycle);
draw((-r,0,-r)..(0,-r,-r)..(r,0,-r)); draw((-r,0,-r)..(0,r,-r)..(r,0,-r),dashes);

drawticks((0,0,2.8),(12,0,2.8),(0,0,0.5));
drawticks((-13,0,0),(-13,0,-24),(0.5,0,0));
label("$12$", (6,0,3.5), N); label("$24$",(-14,0,-12), W);
[/asy]
Consider a cross-section of the cone that passes through the apex of the cone and the center of the circular base. It looks as follows: [asy] defaultpen(linewidth(1) + fontsize(10)); size(120); pen dashes = linetype("2 2") + linewidth(1); real r = 6*5^.5 - 6;
pair A = (0,-24), O = (0,0), C = (0,-r), P = foot(C,(12,0),A); draw(circle(C,r)); draw((-12,0)--A--(12,0)--cycle); draw(O--A, dashes); dot(C); draw(C--P,dashes); draw(rightanglemark(C,P,A));

label("$A$",A,S); label("$B$",(-12,0),N); label("$C$",(12,0),N); label("$D$",O,N); label("$O$",C,W); label("$P$",P,SE);
[/asy] Let $O$ be the center of the sphere (or the center of the circle in the cross-section), let the triangle be $\triangle ABC$, so that $D$ is the midpoint of $BC$ and $A$ is the apex (as $\triangle ABC$ is isosceles, then $\overline{AD}$ is an altitude). Let $P$ be the point of tangency of the circle with $\overline{AC}$, so that $OP \perp AC$. It follows that $\triangle AOP \sim \triangle ACD$. Let $r$ be the radius of the circle. It follows that $$\frac{OP}{AO} = \frac{CD}{AC} \implies OP \cdot AC = AO \cdot CD.$$We know that $CD = 12$, $AC = \sqrt{12^2 + 24^2} = 12\sqrt{5}$, $OP = r$, and $AO = AD - OP = 24 - r$. Thus, $$12r\sqrt{5} = 12(24-r) = 12^2 \cdot 2 - 12r \implies 12r(1 + \sqrt{5}) = 12^2 \cdot 2.$$Thus, $r = \frac{24}{1+\sqrt{5}}$. Multiplying the numerator and denominator by the conjugate, we find that $$r = \frac{24}{1+\sqrt{5}} \cdot \frac{\sqrt{5} - 1}{\sqrt{5} - 1} = \frac{24(\sqrt{5} - 1)}{5 - 1} = 6\sqrt{5} - 6.$$It follows that $a+c = \boxed{11}$.